Sleeping Kazuki
by AmanoAndin
Summary: It's like Sleeping Beauty if you must know...but i must say the last part was silly. LOTS OF PAIRINGS! LOTS OF YAOI!


Starring: Princess: Kazuki Prince: Ban King: Shido Queen: Emishi (gyahahahaha) Fairies: Jubei, Akabane, and Ginji Witch: Himiko Ban's Mother: Hevn (She won't be in the story tough, let's just say she's dead.) Ban's Father: Pore  
  
Notes: LOTS of yaoi!!! To Li Fen Pei, I'm sorry if you think I copied your idea to translate a fairy tale. This was actually me and my friend, Jessica's idea. So, R&R, ok people?  
  
.:Sleeping Kazuki:.  
  
Once upon a time, in a Kingdom, there lived King Shido with Queen Emishi. They both adore having a child. They tried EVERY method they know. At last, Queen Emishi was pregnant. Nine months later, the child they both had been waiting for long time was born. They named the baby Kazuki. They're not really sure if the baby was a girl or a boy, but because the baby was so cute, adorable, and beautiful, they decided the baby was a beautiful boy, but they called him Princess. To celebrate Kazuki's birth, King Shido and Queen Emishi invited everyone to a big party at the Kingdom. King Shido also invited King Pore from another Kingdom since King Pore is his best friend. King Pore asked his son, Prince Ban to come, too. King Shido and King Pore decided that Princess Kazuki will marry Prince Ban because they're a perfect couple. Princess Kazuki was very beautiful and Prince Ban was a prince charming.  
  
King Shido and Queen Emishi invited three fairies. Those fairies are Jubei, Akabane, and Ginji. The three of them gave a special present for the new-born baby.  
  
Jubei said, "My present is Beauty," while he swings his magic wand.  
  
"And my present," Akabane said, "is Beautiful Voice," and he swings his magic wand. Then it's time for Ginji to give Princess Kazuki a present. But before he talks, the door opened.  
  
Someone came in. It was the... witch. Her black crow is on her shoulder. The witch was very angry because she wasn't invited to the big party.  
  
"Oh My God!" King Shido whispered to Queen Emishi, "I forgot to invite her!!"  
  
"What? I thought we invited everyone!" Queen Emishi whispered back.  
  
"Yes, but I really forgot about the witch!" King Shido stood up.  
  
"Wait! What are you going to do?" Queen Emishi asked.  
  
"I'll apologize to her," King Shido said calmly.  
  
"How come I wasn't invited to this party, King Shido?!?!" the witch asked angrily.  
  
"We're really sorry about that. Now, because you already came here, why don't you join us?" King Shido said.  
  
"Hmph! I think it's already too late for that, King Shido! But before I leave, I'll give MY special present for the baby," the witch said, "she will become a beautiful lady. But before her 20th birthday, her finger will be pricked with a needle of a spinning-wheel, and she will DIE!!! Gyahahahahahahahhaha!!!!" And then the witch was gone. Everyone was shocked and sad. But Ginji hasn't given his special present yet. He said:  
  
"If it happens like her curse,  
Your finger will be pricked with a needle of a spinning-wheel,  
You won't die because of it,  
But you'll just sleep,  
And you'll awake,  
Because of a true love's first kiss,"  
  
Because of that, King Shido wants every spinning-wheel in that Kingdom to be burnt. But King Shido is still worried. The three fairies suggested King Shido and Queen Emishi to take Princess Kazuki to live with them I the forest, far away from the witch. At first, King Shido and Queen Emishi were confused, but they agreed.  
  
To keep their secrets, the three fairies disguised as farmers. They also changed Princess Kazuki's name to Minori. Years passing by and Minori became a beautiful lady. At last, Minori's 20th birthday came. The fairies want to make a surprise for him. They told Minori to go to the forest to pick some berries. At home, Jubei was making a birthday cake while Ginji and Akabane were making a new dress for Princess Kazuki... er... I mean Minori.  
  
While deep in the forest, Minori danced and sang with her best friends, birds and other animals. He told them a story about her dream. He dreamed she met a prince charming, and they both fell in love. At the same time, a prince charming came with his horse. When he heard Minori sang, he jumped off of his horse. He hides behind a big tree. And then he carefully touched Minori's hands. Minori was surprised.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared," the guy said, "but I think we have met each other before,"  
  
Minori was very happy. They both stared at each other. That guy didn't know that he is Princess Kazuki. Kazuki didn't know that this guy is Prince Ban, his fiancé since he was born. When he got back home, Minori told them he met a guy and fell in love with him.  
  
"But, no, you can't fall in love with him!!!" Jubei said.  
  
"Why?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"Because, you're actually a Princess and you already have a fiancé. Now it's time to get you back to the castle," Ginji said.  
  
Princess Kazuki went back home to castle, but his heart still missing the charming guy he met.  
  
The witch's crow overheard of everything. It came back home to tell the witch that Princess Kazuki is on his way home. The witch hurried to the castle. With her powers, she seduced Princess Kazuki to go to a high tower. In a small room, a spinning-wheel popped out from nowhere.  
  
"Touch the needle!" The witch hissed, "touch it NOW!"  
  
The three fairies tried to prevent it, but they're too late. Princess Kazuki already touched the needle and he fell asleep. The witch's curse happened. And then the witch was gone. The fairies cried.  
  
"Poor King Shido and Queen Emishi," Jubei said.  
  
"They must be really sad if they know," Ginji said.  
  
"They won't know," Akabane said, "we make them all fall asleep until Princess Kazuki wakes up,"  
  
Then they surrounded the castle, making everyone fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the witch already caught Prince Ban and chained him in a dungeon. The three fairies helped him. With their magic wands, they armed him with the power of Jyagan or Evil Eyes and Snake Bite. When the witch saw Prince Ban free, she tried to block his way, but Prince Ban can destroy the witch's tricks with his Snake Bite. The witch was very mad. She chased Prince Ban and she attacked him with one of her perfumes, but when their eyes met, Prince Ban used the Evil Eyes. After right one minute, Prince Ban said, "Just one minute." Not wasting his time, Prince Ban used his Snake Bite to kill the witch. And then the witch dies. The dark clouds in the sky disappeared. Prince Ban hurried to the castle and searched for Princess Kazuki. And then he passionately kissed Princess Kazuki. Slowly, Princess Kazuki opened his eyes. Everyone else in the castle wake up too.  
  
"Welcome back, Princess Kazuki," Prince Ban said.  
  
"Who... are you?" Princess Kazuki asked.  
  
"I'm Prince Ban, your fiancé," Prince Ban answered.  
  
"I have a fiancé?" Kazuki asked again.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Wait... I think we've met each other before... In another place... "  
  
"Yes, we met in the forest, remember?"  
  
Princess Kazuki chuckled. Prince Ban kissed him again and "accidentally" his chest touches Kazuki's. Ban broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kazuki asked.  
  
"Err... your chest.... "  
  
"What's wrong with my chest?"  
  
"It's... flat."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
"How should I know that?"  
  
"Uh.... Do you have... you know... 'that'?"  
  
"What's 'that'?"  
  
"Eh... a guy's 'thing'..."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"The thing a guy has... here." Prince Ban pointed at... his 'thing'.  
  
"Oh, I'll take a look," and then Kazuki's hand went under his dress, goes to his underwear, and to that 'thing', "Yeah, I think I have one. So?"  
  
"What?! That means you're a boy, not a Princess,"  
  
"I'm not a princess?"  
  
"Yes. But... you're so beautiful, and I really love you... "  
  
"I love you too, my Prince,"  
  
"So, will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course!" and then Kazuki hugged Ban and they kissed. They finally got out from that room. King Shido and Queen Emishi were very happy for Princess Kazuki and Prince Ban. Then they made a special marriage party for both of them. The three fairies are also happy. Princess Kazuki and Prince Ban live happily ever after... even they're both actually Prince.  
  
.:The End:.  
  
Notes: I know it's a piece of crap. Reviews please!!! I beg you!!! hails If you agreed with me that this one sucks, I'll delete it, don't worry. You won't see it again if you all think it sucks like I do. And just like always, sorry if there are grammatical errors. 


End file.
